


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #3 What Walpurgisnacht Wants

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [3]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hexley'svexingAdventures, Mommydom, Wetting, peeing, public_humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley Learns a little more about Ms. Walpurgisnacht and gets a wardrobe change.
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #3 What Walpurgisnacht Wants

The cover art for this story was drawn by MostlyOdourless, who allowed me to use his art for this story's cover. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/Mostlyodourless

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. you can check out Part 2 here: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=14734313

Option 1: Go with Ms. Walpurgisnacht

Hexley pulled her pants up, cringing as the heat of her accident pressed into her thighs her. With a sigh she started to move towards her room. “I'll go with Ms.Walpurgisnacht." she said to the pair, "Aaron, would you please still have somebody grab my bags and such and get them into the room? I'm going to go get changed... again.”  
Ms. Nacht snapped her fingers, causing Hexley to jump in surprise. The maid called after her, “You apzolutely vill not," the housekeeper commanded, "come vith me zis insdant und I vill fix your problem.”  
The tone in which Ms. Nacht ordered her with shocked Hexley and she found herself shifting uncomfortably in place. Uncertainty washed over the petite brunette; walking away from this woman seemed like a bad idea, but she desperately wanted to go change out of the warm damp material clinging to her nethers.  
Within any further thought she made up her mind and found herself following Ms. Walpurgisnacht down the staff hallway. She didn't remember turning or taking the 5 steps towards the maid, it was like she'd blinked and was standing next to her. Just like at the mysterious hallway before the whole world had shifted around her without her noticing.  
Hexley looked back to Aaron who was shaking his head in confusion, like what just happened in front of him made no sense. He looked up at her and shrugged before pulling a Walkie Talkie from his pocket. “Hey Samantha, I need your help, grab a baggage cart.”  
"He must have decided it was nothing." Hexley thought as she was led away, "Maybe it's all just my imagination." By the time a buzzing response sounded from the speaker she was too far away to hear the garbled response  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht led her out to the main hall again and with every step, she felt her piss-sodden clothes squish and squelch.  
“Are we almost there?” Hexley asked in an unintentionally whiny tone to the towering woman walking ahead of her. The thought that she might’ve sounded like a petulant child crossed her mind and caused her to internally sigh. "Come on Hexley," she thought to herself, "you may be a little younger than these people but you're still the boss here. Act like it."  
"Ve are almost zere dear Hexley; it is zat door zere." she said, pointing to a door. THAT door.  
“STAFF ONLY,” said the sign on the door.  
It had returned and was once again blocking a hallway where ten minutes ago she’d seen a completely normal hallway of guest rooms.  
Ms. Nacht held the door open for her, attempting to usher her into the corridor that seemed dimmer than every other hall in the hotel.  
Hexley, however, stood firmly where she was and stared straight at the housekeeper, even forgetting about her wet pants for a moment. "Maybe Aaron isn't aware of this hallway," she thought "but this damn woman sure is."  
Hexley was uncomfortable and embarrassed beyond belief, but her desire to understand the shifting hotel corridors was reignited. She had so many questions: What is this hallway? Why is it Staff Only? Why does it say under renovation on the map when, as far as Hexley could tell, the place was just as put together as the rest of the hotel? How had the housekeeper opened the door without a key? Why the hell did it appear and disappear at a moment's notice?  
“Ms. Walpurgisnacht, what is this section of the Hotel? I saw on my map it said 'Under Renovation', but when I explored earlier I saw that this hallway looked almost all the way done if not completed.” Hexley tried an inconspicuous question first. It felt like the easiest route to take instead of asking hard questions and accusing the housekeeper of supernatural fuckery.  
Ms. Nacht seemed caught off guard and turned her head slightly towards the open hallway, almost as if listening to something behind her. From next to her Hexley caught the same whistling of wind from the dark hallway before the housekeeper answered.  
"Vell, you kot mein map I left on your desk, und you explored ein little, excellent!" The black-haired woman seemed suddenly ecstatic and began giving an unexpected explanation to the diminutive brunette next to her. "Zis hallvay is for cusdomers vo request special zerffices or haffe special needs, all ov vich zee Houze of Leaffes are happy to proffide.”  
Walpurgisnacht once again ushered Hexley, who felt unsatisfied by the maid's answer, into the hallway’s dim maw a second time.  
Hexley considered her options carefully: On one hand, were she to follow the maid she could probably figure out more about the mysterious area of the hotel. On the other hand, she'd be at the mercy of this woman and she had no idea what her intentions were.  
“Through here und zee first door on zee left.” Ms. Nacht said.  
Hexley moved from the well-lit Main Lobby to the dim side hall and arrived at a dark room; each doorway seemed like a portal to an increasingly darker world. She waited patiently for Ms. Nacht to illuminate the mystery room she’d been led to, knowing she would just helplessly paw at a light switch she could not find.  
The surrounding darkness had a thickness to it almost like fog. It caused her to gasp a little, feeling an urge to cough rise up within her. Standing in the oppressive darkness felt like breathing in smoke. She shifted uncomfortably due to the choking void and the moistness of her panties. The only positive feeling, the pleasant warmth, had finally dissipated leaving behind only the cloying cold and damp fabric against her.  
“Velcome to zee special room. ve vill come here veneffer zis happens to you akain.” Walpurgisnacht explained, flipping a switch on the wall. Warm light lit the dark room suddenly from a central bulb.  
Hexley was dissatisfied to find that foggy feeling hadn't left her, almost like that atmosphere of being stuck in an office job at 10AM and you've still not had any coffee. The haze was in her brain, not the room. Outwardly Hexley scoffed in response to Walpurgisnacht's assertion that they'd be returning her again. She knew that this wouldn't happen again and whatever fix was applied here was precautionary at best.  
She was excited to get a good look at this room but found herself quickly disappointed. It was a fairly normal hotel room and mirrored her own for the most part. "Bed, television, dresser, and... changing table?" She listed her observations aloud, but when she got to the odd part her confusion became audible.  
The out of place piece of furniture took the place of a desk in the room and was loaded with everything that you'd expect like diapers, powder, and baby wipes. What rang out as especially odd about the thing was how big it was. The table was built large enough to easily withstand somebody Ms. Nacht’s size and its various accessories seemed up-sized too.  
Thick plastic rectangles that Hexley assumed were diapers were laying folded underneath in a cornucopia of colors and designs. She stood mesmerized by all the patterns in front of her; the feeling only amplified by the foggy feeling in her head and the whispering from behind her that told her... this... was... right...  
Her consciousness started to drift and before she knew it the room had gone silent around her. Briefly, her consciousness became clear again, just long enough for Hexley's eyes to drift down... and find her pants gone and her soaked panties were totally exposed to the housekeeper!  
The white and black cotton was damp and see-through from her accident and the underwear clung to her privates. It made it seem like, rather than wearing underwear, she had black polka dots covering her extra pale bottom. They even felt a little tighter, like she would’ve had to squeeze into them originally or they'd shrank.  
“Hey, where did my pants go?!” Hexley yelped, turning frantically to see the housekeeper holding her pants.  
“Come now, iz time to ket you into zee schower. Pleaze schtrip und vasch yourzelf." Nacht ordered, pointing towards a bathroom door. "I vill find you new clothes for ven you're done.”  
Hexley crossed her arms and remained defiant, immediately rejecting the maid's orders. “What? No! How’re you going to fix this? I just want to clean up.”  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht turned away from her and walked towards the door. "You vill find out, but firzt you must be clean. Leaffe your ruined clothes in zee hamper und I vill be back to help you ven you are done." Upon saying this she walked out and shut the door behind her.  
Hexley was now alone in a strange room that shouldn’t exist with a piece of childish furniture that didn't make sense. She cautiously walked to the door only to find it locked with no way to unlock it from this side. “What the fuck kind of hotel room is this?” she asked aloud. With a sigh, she took a brief moment to look for another way out but found none, after which a general panic started to set in. “I-I guess I don’t have a choice.” Hexley said, resigning herself to the maid's whims and entering the attached bathroom.  
First, she pulled away her moist panties though she struggled more than she expected. "Why do these feel so tight?" she wondered as they finally slipped down her hips. Once she was finally free of her clothing she deposited them into the nearby hamper and stepped into the deep bathtub, cranking the hot water.  
Rinse. Lather. Scrub. Rinse.  
She repeated this process 3 times. Usually when she showered Hexley would take her time enjoying the heat against her back and the steamy room opening her pores to rejuvenate her. Now, however, she just felt like she needed to be clean.  
Rinse. Lather. Scrub. Rinse.  
After one last cycle she stepped out of the claw foot tub to find a warm towel waiting for her on the towel bar, almost like it was fresh from the dryer. She allowed herself to be soothed by the pleasant warmth as she dried herself, but the feeling that she was missing something odd about this room crept into her mind. She caught it on her second look around–the bathroom was bath-only. There was no sign of a toilet or anywhere to install one.  
"Maybe with the changing table it's diapers only...." Hexley thought, having no other ideas about what this strange hotel or mysterious hallway actually could have been. "This is all just so strange..." she thought, "It's going to take a little more digging and investigation, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. For now though I’ll just have to go along with the maid's plan.”  
When she walked out to the main room Hexley found Ms. Nacht waiting for her. In one hand was a pair of slacks and underwear in the other she had a small bundle.  
“Vell I found zeez in your hamper, it zeems zis is not your first accitent, is it?”  
The pair stood across from each other, almost like a standoff. The maid’s height and the fact that she wasn’t nude behind a towel made her significantly more imposing compared to Hexley  
The half-naked brunette could only stutter her response. “N-no I ju-just slipped in a puddle.”  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht shook her head and closed the distance between Hexley and herself, looking down at the freshly showered girl. With a harsh yank, she pulled Hexley's towel away in one swift motion.  
` “Hey!” Hexley screamed, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You can’t do this to me!” She covered what little her hands could and blushed.  
The towering maid moved again, this time down onto her knees, putting herself almost at eye level with Hexley's privates. “Relax, is nothing zat I hafe not zeen before." When the R in relax rolled off Ms. Nacht's tongue Hexley really did feel her body relax. Why would this be weird? Why fight this woman trying to help? "Now sdep in for me.” she commanded  
Hexley looked down to see a simple adult overnight pull-up open and ready for her. Thin padding lined the bottom while elastic sides were being stretched out by the housekeeper's hands. Without hesitation she lifted one foot, then the other, stepping in before her brain could register what her body was doing.  
Walpurgisnacht stood, pulling the garment up as she did so. She pulled it tight against Hexley’s privates and bottom “Nethgit” she whispered.  
“W-What?” Hexley said, unsure of what Ms. Nacht had said while she finished adjusting the overnight briefs. She received no reply and instead was left to feel the new underwear around her waist.  
They were white and simple like you'd find in any drug store, but the mild padding would offer protection against any accidents that threatened to ruin her pants. They felt tight, almost as if they fit like her favorite panties and the padding felt soft against her privates, and she liked how comforting the softness was. “It’d be better if it was wet.” she thought absentmindedly, “Wait, why did I think that? Why would I ever think that?”  
Ms. Nacht interrupted her thoughts from beside her before she could think too deeply into it. "Okay, now I hafe left you clothes, you get drezed und meet me in zee main hall, I’ll tell you vat management progects I vas vorking on und zend you off." The maid stood up straight, fixed her skirt, and walked out of the room.  
Hexley let out a sigh of relief as it felt like the fog in her brain left along with the departure of the head housekeeper. In the meantime, her suspicions about this strange hotel had only grown. With the woman who seemed to have power over her waiting, she would have to find time to investigate later.  
She looked to the folded garments on the bed. It was a white button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, much like the ones she’d been wearing before. The obvious differences were the colorful flower patches adorned the rear pockets of the jeans and the shirt's collar and shoulders had ruffles accenting them. They were a more childish version of her clothes from before. The bra matched, looking bland compared to the sexy lacy bras that she’d normally wear.  
The padded brief rustled slightly as she moved, and now that the addle-brained fog had cleared Hexley found it hard to ignore that the thicker fabric added a small, but noticeable bulk between her thighs and the plastic outer lining made noise no matter how she moved.  
Hexley pulled her new clothes on, hoping that the crinkle was muffled better than she thought it was. "It's only that loud in your head Hexley, calm down." With her affirmations vocalized her next worry was getting out of this room as quickly as she could. Without the semi-buzzed feeling from before the whole place felt wrong to her.  
She stepped back into the hall wearing her new clothes, the Mary Jane shoes Walpurgisnacht left her clicking against the floor. Looking between the door and the rest of the darkness leading deeper into the hallway, Hexley's curious thoughts crept up again.  
"What the hell is this hallway? How did Walpurgisnacht trick me into this pull-up? Why don't I feel an urge to take it off?" From the other side of her mind her last question was actually answered.  
“Maybe Ms. Walpurgisnacht is right, I mean that accident was really sudden. Maybe you just need a little extra protection. If nothing else it can’t hurt to wear for now. It’s thin enough that nobody should notice, except for maybe the sound.”  
Hexley was surprised at this sudden rationale. It didn't even feel like her thoughts, but rather somebody else planting them into her mind. Still, it made sense; she wiggled her hips to test the loudness of the crinkle again. It seemed loud to her, but that’s because she was focusing on it and expecting to hear it. If nobody was listening for that specific sound she'd probably be okay.  
Hexley went to leave, only turning back for a moment. The dim stretch of the hallway beyond the door seemed so impossibly long and from her position that she couldn’t even see the end through the darkness.  
“Out.”  
The same wind blew around her, sounding almost like a voice. “This draft is crazy," She said before leaving, "if this wasn’t some weird non-existent hallway, I’d say I should focus on fixing it.”  
Hexley walked through the door and out to the main hall to find Walpurgisnacht standing there chatting with a woman in a bellhop uniform. Long blond hair spilled from her small round hat, almost reaching her plump rear. The front of her uniform stretched tight on a pair of breasts that Hexley could hardly believe were real. They bounced as the girl swayed and giggled while she talked with the head housekeeper. She was smaller than Ms. Walpurgisnacht height-wise–so were most people– but she still had a good four inches on Hexley.  
"...brought forth zee itea-" Ms. Nacht ended her sentence early when she noticed her new manager walking up. "Ah, Hexley velcome back! Zis is Zamantha, our regular daydime bellhop. Sche is great rezource for remembering guest's rooms or vere zings are. Sche koes efferyvere. Plus sche's cute as ein church mouze."  
Samantha blushed and giggled at the maid’s compliment, bouncing a little with each laugh. “Well jeez, thanks for talking me up so much." the bellhop said with a vibrantly cheery tone. "Hi Hexley, Ms. Nacht was just telling me a little about you, great to meet my new boss."  
Hexley stuck her hand out and Samantha shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you too Samantha, I'm sure we'll get along great." "Oh, yeah, just let me know if you need help moving anything." Samantha cupped her breasts. “Just look at what I have to heft around all the time.” She giggled again, and Hexley couldn’t help but stare at her. As stated previously, she definitely was cute as a mouse; even without her crazy curvaceous body her personality was bubbly and she exuded cheer.  
“OH!" she shouted, giving another little hop to accentuate the point. "I also helped Aaron move all your stuff in. Clothes on hangers, panties in drawers, and stuffed animal on the bed.”  
Hexley looked surprised at the level of help and was a little annoyed at the lack of privacy she was afforded here. One of these women just went through her things while the other forced her into strange rooms attached to hallways with non-euclidean geometry, stripped her, and put her in a pull-up adult diaper.  
“Well thank you," she said, "you really didn’t have to go through all that trouble. In fact, I kinda wish you hadn’t.” She couldn’t hide the edge in her voice like she wanted to.  
“Oh it's no worry boss, let me know if you need anything. Bye Miss Nachty.” Samantha said, breezing past Hexley’s annoyance without a second thought. They watched her hop to a luggage cart and speed to the door where she met a guest and started loading up their bags. "I'll get these all squared away, please check in with Johnny at the desk."  
At the previously empty front desk a bored-looking man with a thick beard waved to the people who'd enter. He was well dressed but looked uncomfortable in his clothes. "Must be the daytime clerk." Hexley noted.  
She shifted from one foot to another and caught the rustle of her pull-up again. She checked her phone for the time. 4:00 PM, What should she do tonight?

These are the old options I have left them here for archival but the next chapter has already been written

1.Grab a bite to eat in the dining hall after looking over her managerial paperwork.  
2.Head into Parafax and see if there’s anything neat in the town.  
3.Head up to her room for a little R&R  
4.Wait till it’s late and explore the hotel a little more without interruption


End file.
